In comes Baby bear
by theoakleafbearer
Summary: There's a Papa bear, there's a mama bear. There's even a goldilocks. A slight detour on a mission brings in the last. and possibly the most important componant to the story. After all, what's the use of calling him Papa bear if he has no cub?
1. a slight detour

**AN: this little plot bunny has been hopping around in my head for a while, so I hope you enjoy.**

Hogan was tired. Actually, he was exhausted. Neither Carter, Newkirk nor Lebeau was back yet. They were three hours overdue. He had sent Kinch and Olson out to look for them an hour ago. No such luck. He decided to check in with the search party and sat down in front of the radio.

"Home base calling hunting dog. Come in hunting dog." "We're in home base." Hogan turned around to see Kinch standing behind him.  
"Any luck?"  
Kinch shook his head.  
"No sir. We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find them."  
"Where's Olson?"  
"Changing."  
They lapsed into silence; both worried for the three missing members of their team. Olson wandered back into the room dressed in his uniform.  
"You should go get dressed Kinch. Wouldn't want Shultzie to see you like. Might give him a heart attack."  
His fellow American smiled at him.  
"Can't have that, can we?"  
Just as he was about to leave the room, three very familiar voices floated down the hall.  
"We cannot give the poor thing English food, it would poison her!"  
"Your not 'onestly thinkin o' givin the lil angel that French slop are ya Loui?"  
"Guys, keep your voice down. You'll wake her up."  
The three men in the radio room looked at each other. What on earth were they talking about? Colonel Hogan stood from his chair just as carter and Lebeau entered the room.  
"Where have you been? I was worried I would have to write to your families tomorrow and that is defiantly not on my Christmas to do list."  
The men had the decency to look sheepish. Lebeau decided that he had better do the explaining or the colonel would just get even more confused.  
"Sorry mon colonel. We found someone who needed our help, and we couldn't just leave her there in the snow so we helped her to shelter and people who would look after her."  
Hogan was a little suspicious of all the holes left in the story.  
"And just where did you take her?"  
Newkirk chose that minute to walk through the door. Hogan opened his mouth... And then let it drop. Newkirk was carrying a small girl in a filthy dress who was peering at him over Newkirk's shoulder with bright eyes.  
"You brought her here?"  
Kinch had taken the words right out of Hogan's mouth. He groaned.  
"Look fellas. I know that you meant well but..."  
He trailed off as he saw the look his men were giving him. He tried to think of a nicer way to say it but gave up when his eyes fell on the little girl. She was sucking her thumb, and with her eyes half closed, she looked like she had descended from heaven. He sighed.  
"Well we can't keep her if we don't know her name."  
Lebeau was quick to pipe up.  
"Her names on the tag of her dress. It's Anja."  
Hogan was surprised that the Frenchman had thought to check. He sighed.  
"Well first things first, we need to find her some clothing that is in one piece and give her a bath."  
"I volunteer sir!"  
All five of the men looked at each other and started arguing about who had volunteered first. Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Lebeau and Carter can give her a bath while Newkirk finds something for her to wear. Olson, you go back upstairs and keep Shultz occupied. Kinch, change and then join him."  
There were muttered 'yes sirs' as the men set off to do as directed. Hogan sighed and set about finding somewhere suitable for the small child to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. gorillas are holding up the war effort

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And if you say you missed me, I update faster! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy, but don't let the flying monkeys eat you while you read it! (Ps, if I seem a little crazy, I'm currently on a coffee high after 36 hours awake.)(Did you know that 17 hours awake does the same think to your system as 2 glasses of wine? That means I'm up to at over 4!)**

Newkirk switch the young girl over to his left arm and gave the bunk a practiced tap as he entered the barracks from the tunnel. Colonel Hogan heard the bunk go down and left his office.

"Has Kinch had any luck?"

After Schultz had left, he'd sent him back down to see if he could find someone to take the young child.

"No sir. The only underground family still 'n business 'round 'ere is 'n old couple that ain't able ta take care of a lil girl."

"What happened to south lights?"

"Gestapo."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since the Germans had put an organized warfare plan into action at the beginning of the year, the Gestapo had gotten quite cocky.

"We really got to put a stop to this. At this rate, we'll be stuck in this joint till we're little old men."

The girl, Anja, Hogan reminded himself, decided she had had enough of been held and wanted to explore. She squirmed out of Newkirk's grasp. The instant her feet hit the floor, she ran to the stove. Hogan grabbed the back of the plain dress she was now wearing to stop her from burning herself. She turned around to look at him, interested in this new person. Hogan picked her up and sat her on the table just as Kinch, Lebeau and Carter exited the tunnel. Lebeau moved over to pick Anja up, crooning to her in French. Hogan looked at Kinch.

"Nothing Colonel. Not in Germany anyway. And there's no way to get her out."

Hogan sighed, frustrated. He looked over at the source of his headache who was eating a piece of bread, while on either side of her stood Lebeau and Newkirk, who were once again arguing about what to feed her. Carter picked her up and moved to set her on the bunk, out of the way of the fighting. Hogan blocked them out and turned back to Kinch.

"So what do we do boy? I mean sir?"

Hogan turned to carter. He had absolutely no idea.

**AN: sorry about the shortness, and if youse are wondering how I can write sane chapters... its cause I wrote them yesterday and didn't get around to updating! Sorry bout that. Anyway... For all of you who survived the flying monkeys, **_**SO LONG, FAREWELL, AUFWEIDERSEN GOODBYE!**_


	3. A found family member

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was in England for my school holidays and the teachers gave me WAY to much homework last week, but here it is!**

The heroes stood watching LeBeau feed Anja some soup. As she was giggling, most of it was slopped down her front, but the little girl seemed to be enjoying herself. Hogan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. What was he going to do with her? There was no one in Germany able to take her in, and with the way the country was headed, there was no way he would leave such a sweet, innocent child in an orphanage.

"Non, non ma cheríe."

The colonel looked up to see the French chef trying to pry the soup bowl of a resistant toddlers head. Newkirk laughed and moved over to help him.

"Nah, Louie. There's a trick to it. Ya get used to it wiv nine brothers an' sisters."

He tickled the girl's tummy causing her to release the bowl to bat his hands away, giggling. LeBeau snatched the bowl off her head to reveal voluminous amounts of tomato soup dripping down Her head. Kinch grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping her face as Cater turned from the door and announced to the room,

"Schultz coming."

Lebeau grabbed the toddler and sat her on the floor of the Colonel's quarters. He returned to his place at the stove just as the obese guard waddled through the door.

"What are you cooking Lebeau? Oh, it smells vunderbarg."

"Thank you Schultzie."

Hogan stepped forward.

"Is there any particular reason for your visit Schultz? We're very busy."

"Busy? Busy doing it wha... Never mind, I don't want to know."

Lebeau started ladling out the soup and the sergeant found himself seated by the Englander eating tomato soup. As he was too busy soaking his slice of bread in the soup, he missed the anxious glances the men kept shooting at the Colonel's door. However, he soon found out about the source of the men's unease.

A wail sounded out from behind the door. Shultz choked on his soup.

"What was that?"

Hogan quickly came up with an excuse.

"The wind, Schultz."

The cry came again, louder this time.

"It sounds like it is coming from in your office."

Schultz stood up and, among many protests, made his way over to Hogan's door. Newkirk and Kinch (who were the closest) got between the guard and door, preventing his access. However, while the fat man generally made it his rule to know nothing, he would not ignore what sounded to be a child's quiet crying which he was now close enough to hear. He pushed the two men out of the way and opened the door. He stopped in shock.

"Onkle!"

Schultz just stood there, shocked. There, sitting on the ground in front of him, was his brother's daughter, Anja Schultz.

**AN: so? Did you enjoy it? I'm hoping to update tomorrow if I can. Of course those who review help inspire me so...**


	4. The star of David

**AN: Yes, yes, I've been gone awhile, and I do apologize. You would think that in my last 5 weeks of holidays I would have found some time to write, but, alas, I've been hiking and visiting people almost the whole time. But I'm back now, so here we go!**

Schultz was floored. Shocked. Astounded. The little girl sitting on the floor lifted up her arms and wiggled her fingers.

"Onkle!"

Schultz reached down and picked up his niece, who snuggled into his shoulder sucking her thumb.

"Colonel Hogan. How did you find little Anja? Did you, perhaps, kidnap her?"

"Course not Schultz. We're not Kidnappers. Some of my men found her crawling around."

To be honest, Hogan and his men were just as surprised as the guard was. Schultz knew this kid? She was calling him 'Uncle' so...

"Who is she Schultz?"

Schultz moved back into the other room and sat down the girl on his lap before answering Kinch's question.

"She is my brother Freidrich's daughter."

"Why wasn't she with her parents?"

"Where are her parents?"

"Can you return her to her parents?"

Hogan's voice cut through the commotion better than a knife.

"Quiet! Schultz, why don't you start with the most important question? Where are her parents?"

Schultz heaved a heavy sigh. He opened his mouth to tell his story, but was interrupted.

"Mr. Tummy want food!"

Everyone in the room chuckled at the kid. Lebeau shook his head and turned to put more soup in the bowl she had previously been wearing as a hat. He past the bowl to Newkirk, who had taken Anja off Schultz and had her in his lap, then sat down next to the guard and awaited the beginning of the explanation.

"I do not know where my brother is. I only know that he and Greta were taken away two nights ago by the Gestapo."

There was a murmur of interest at that. Kinch asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Why?"

Schultz sighed again.

"For been Jewish."

Everyone in the room was silent. They all knew, or at least heard rumors about, what happened to Jews. Hogan looked at the girl who seemed to be trying to push the soup _through _her face instead of through her mouth. She was so innocent, not knowing what had, or will, happen to her parents. He turned back to Schultz.

"Go on, Schultz."

"Well, Greta was born into a Jewish family, so when she started seeing Freidrich, she introduced him to her faith. In time, he shared it. After Hitler started prosecuting the Jews, they fled. When they Gestapo found out where they had moved to, the sent out orders to have them arrested. I do not know where they were taken."

You could have heard a pin drop. Schultz's eyes were brimming with tears. The prisoners of barracks two were all saddened by the tale. Hogan (who had been pacing) turned to look at the saddened guard just in time to have a tomato soup projectile launched at his face. He took out his pocket hanky and wiped the offending liquid off his face and shot a brief glare at the giggling toddler. The upturned corners of his mouth ruined the effect. The other occupants of the room were sniggering, and even Schultz smiled at his niece's behavior. He turned to Schultz.

"Is there anyone who can take her?"

The obese man shook his head.

"Once they find out they missed a member of their immediate family, they will be looking for her."

Schultz shot a beseeching look at the Colonel.

"Can you take care of Anja? Please?"

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. He ignored the hopeful looks of his men and started pacing again. A prisoner of war camp was no place for a child. If it were only for a few more nights, maybe, but they were looking long term here. They would have to keep her locked up in the tunnels and teach her to be afraid of her own people. It just couldn't be done! He looked up and glanced at the pleading faces around him. Then he made the mistake of looking into a pair of bright hazel eyes. They stared at him out from under her mop of brown curls and seemed to be staring at his soul. _I trust you, _they said. He sighed and faced his men.

"I'm sorry guys, but..."

**AN: Well, what is going to happen to Anja? Tell me what you think in the reviews! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. The first glitch

**AN: **_**Really**_** sorry it's been so long guys. I haven't being enjoying the best of health lately so….. For those of you who have read and reviewed, the previous chapters have been edited. For new readers, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

The silence in the tunnels underneath Stalag 13 was broken by a sigh. Its giver ran a hand over his face.

"You guys are gonna make me an old man before my time."

"Sir?"

Hogan glanced over to his second in command who had appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing."

"Well, we finished putting railings on one of the lower bunk in the airman's quarters."

Another sigh tried to break through, but the Colonel fought it down. Seeing no other option, he had allowed the girl to stay until better accommodation was found for her. Unfortunately, that meant she had to stay in the tunnels. Schultz and his men had tried to impress the importance of silence on her, now all they could do was wait and see if they were successful. If they hadn't been, it was all their heads.

"Thanks Kinch. Make sure everyone's back upstairs for lights out."

Kinch nodded and left his CO with his thoughts. There were a million variables in this situation, and in Hogan's experience, that just meant there were a million things that were about to go wrong. Unfortunately.

Hogan's prediction came true the very next day. Anja was sitting in Carter's lap being feed a very questionable 'lunch', when the door flew open to reveal a very out of breath Sergeant.

"What is it Schultzie?"

The only response Newkirk got was a wheezed 'Klink' and a shaky pointer finger at the door, before the obese guard collapsed on the bench. Carter grabbed the toddler and raced to the bunk while Lebeau, Kinch and Newkirk tried to conceal her presence and tidy up the lunch items.

"It's stuck!"

The dreaded announcement came from Carter as he desperately pressed the hidden leaver while Schultz covered his eyes mouthing 'I see nothing'. Hogan raced over to help him, but as they heard footsteps approaching, he snatched her out of Carter's grip and sat her down under the table, pressing his finger to his lips to signify quiet. The men had just taken their sets around the table, when the door swung open for a second time to reveal Commandant Klink.

"Well, isn't this a nice little gathering. I…."

Klink finally noticed Schultz trying desperately (and failing) to hide himself behind Newkirk.

"Shultz! What are _you_ doing in here?"

"I as just…."

"Silence!"

Klink turned back to Hogan.

"Your men are to report for a work detail at 0900 tomorrow. They will be…."

He stopped abruptly.

"What was that?"

The men of barracks 2 held their breath, hoping he didn't push it.

"What was what, sir?"

A small sniffle was once again heard.

"That!"

"That was me sir."

Carter made a sniffling noise and wiped his nose on his hanky.

"I got this dreadful cold, see, and so I….."

Another sniffle, louder this time, and followed by a small cry.

"There it is again! It sounded like a child."

"But Heir Commandant, where would Colonel Hogan and his men get a child?"

The barracks held its breath as they all listened for the sound. Thankfully, Anja had decided that quiet was her best bet at survival, and kept silent.

"Well sir?"

Klink attempted what he though was an intimidating leer.

"0900 tomorrow Hogan."

He turned to go.

"And Hogan? If you are indeed hiding _anyone_ in my camp, I _will _find out."

With that, he swept out of the room with Schultz on his tail.

The second the door closed, Kinch ran to the bunk, opened it, and then moved out of the way to let Lebeau and the girl enter the tunnel. Hogan removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn't he be wrong for once?

**So if you've made it this far, the least you could do is review, and if you do, I promise a faster update for next time!**


End file.
